Where Are You Christmas?
by Luna Ace
Summary: Oneshot. While spending Christmas in Lake Tahoe Kim reveals a secret then finally decides to run away... again. Can Christmas magic set things right?


* * *

**Where Are You Christmas?**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: ****One-shot.**** While spending Christmas in Lake Tahoe Kim reveals a secret then finally decides to run away... again. Can Christmas magic set things right?**

* * *

Soft snow fell around her as she watched him and their friends played in the snow. She would never forget this. She begun to wonder when her life got complicated, but then she knew the answer. It was that letter she wrote to him five years ago. And, now watching him with their friends was like living in a dream. 

A dream she never wanted to awake from.

She clutched her mug tightly as she saw a Vietnamese woman and a African woman come her way. The Vietnamese woman wore a blue jeans and a yellow sweater. The African-American woman wore almost the same thing-- except she had on a white sweater and a yellow vest on. Smiling, she got up to met them half way.

"Can't believe tomorrow is Christmas!" she said, gesturing them to follow her inside.

"Yeah. Hold on I'm going to drag Katherine away from Jason," the Vietnamese woman said.

The three looked over to a man in a red sweater and black pants. He had a goofy smile on his face. His dark black hair had rival the woman who was standing next to him. She on the other hand was blond hair and blue eyed. She wore a long pink gown and pink mittens.

"Trini you better do it fast!" the African- American said.

"Yeah, Trini! If those two go missing..." she didn't finish.

"I know Kim. Come on, the last time they went missing it took us days to find them!" Trini huffed as she walked over to the Australian woman.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the cabin, the African-American followed her closely.

"So, you and Tommy patched things up?" she asked.

"Not entirely. Well... he's dating someone at the moment." Kimberly said turning towards the man in question.

He was wearing black slacks and a white sweater. He was throwing snowballs at Katherine and Jason. She then turned away towards her friend.

"I was so stupid okay? I face my mistakes long ago." she whispered.

And, she had. She had written the letter hoping to end their relationship, but a week later after she had sent it she had found the man in Florida demanding answers. Although, she still loved him. She didn't want anything to do with him. She had answered his questions and from there they left it at that.

He was still hurting. And, she was sorry. She felt it was the right thing to do. But, now in retrospect she let the best thing in her life to get away. And, she suspected what had hurt the most was there was no other guy, and she couldn't face the truth or tell him the truth that she needed a break.

"Then Kim why isn't she here?" her friend asked.

She starred at the second Yellow Ranger. She was about to answer when Trini had finally dragged Katherine towards them.

"You promised us you would bake the candy cane bread!" Trini said.

Kimberly looked towards Trini and Katherine. Katherine had shuddered. She knew that Trini didn't mean to it like she had but it came out like it had.

"Trini!"Kimberly cried in shocked.

The two Yellows locked eyes with each other as if they were trying to convey a message. But, that had only lasted a second. The guys, who were now bored with their snow ball fight were now coming up the hill.

A man with sandy blond hair, khaki pants and a blue winter jacket had made it to the top first. He was followed by a man with dark brown hair and tan eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a green sweater vest. The man with black slacks and a white sweater was next followed by Jason.

"Oh boys!" Trini sang so sweetly letting go of Katherine.

The men looked at each other then at each of the four woman. They knew they wanted something and then they turned to the one man that could calm his wife down.

"Billy talk to your wife," the man in the green sweater vest said.

"Uh... yes Trini?" Billy asked, unsure of what to .

"Since the other Rangers would be here tomorrow morning. Can you four go grab a tree? Aisha and Kim have brought decorations up." Trini said.

Billy looked at the other guys. Jason shrugged. The man in white grumbled.

"What about dinner?" the man in green asked.

"Rocky! Go!" Aisha said shooting daggers at her own husband.

Rocky grumbled too.

* * *

A little while later Katherine and Kimberly were in the kitchen of the cottage they shared with their men. Kimberly was helping Katherine out. She was thinking about what she had said to Aisha earlier. This was Christmas the most magical time of the year, and yet Christmas wasn't with her. _Where are you Christmas? _She thought bitterly. 

"Kim you all right?" Katherine asked after studying the first Pink Ranger.

Kimberly looked up at Katherine. Neither of them spoke for a minute. Kimberly had tried to smile, but she couldn't. Tears begun to threaten to fall.

"I feel like I lost him," Kimberly murmured.

The brunette slowly fell down towards the kitchen floor. She stared at her white pants. Her overly large pink sweater had almost covered her sweater. Katherine knew who she was talking about. Katherine, although dated the same man for awhile knew he wasn't the one. She bent down and hugged the brunette.

"Come on Kim. The Power Ranger women always get their men," she said.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. She didn't even know why she was here. Katherine and Aisha had dragged her here. After the whole fiasco with Tommy years ago her Christmas spirit had faded away. No one had seemed to noticed until Trini and Jason had visited her last year. By then, Tommy had all ready been dating someone that none of them knew.

"Tell that to Tommy," Kimberly said standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later Trini and Aisha rushed in. Kimberly hadn't said a word to them and the next minute they heard the front door slam. What had brought this mood in Kimberly? None of them knew. They wanted to help their friend, but were at a loss.

* * *

Kimberly Ann Hart couldn't take it anymore. She watched her friends happy lives go on. On the outside she remained happy for all of them, but on the inside she was dying inside. Five years ago today she had spent her last Christmas with Tommy. With her friends. Now, nothing had seemed important. She was turning into a shell of her former self. 

Walking around she reminisced of the winters she had while she was a Power Ranger. None of them were prefect. Rita and Zedd were always attacking them. In fact their first Christmas as Power Rangers the original five had spent time together celebrating with their families and each other.

At an early age the five had learned a valuable lesson one that they never got around to thanking their mentor- Zordon. They had all learn materialistic objects can always be replace while relationships- like friendships could never be replace. Especially since they were always in danger every single day. And one of them could of easily died.

Kimberly laughed at herself she was becoming a Scourge. Every time she smiled it felt fake to her. She hadn't felt a real smile in years. Maybe it was time to move on from this heart break. Dating someone would be easy, but finding the one would be harder. Sighing she walked back to the house and noticed the men had returned. They were laughing and talking with the other Yellow and Pink Rangers.

She wanted so much to be with them, but she knew she couldn't. Sighing, she walked over to her car and was about to drive off into the sunset. Cliché as that sounded she really didn't care. Love had fallen out of love with her a long time ago. But, as she walked over to her pink convertible she looked up. Tommy was standing there leaning on her car, arms crossed. His expression stoic.

"And, where do you think your going?" he asked.

Kimberly just turned around. She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to let it slip that she still loved him. It pained her to look at him and to realize she wasn't in his heart anymore. And, there hasn't been anyone to love her besides him. She began to walk around, and then she heard snow crunching behind her.

"Kim..." he begun.

She stopped. Turning around she stared at him. She felt inclined to tell him he wasn't allowed to call her _Kim_. But, she couldn't. He looked sad. All he knew was she was upset. It had taken Katherine and Aisha to tell their men that Kimberly disappeared into the snow. And, Jason to convince Tommy to go after her.

"Look Tommy I get it. Your heart isn't big enough for a lier." she whispered, and then she turned around and continued on her way to who knows where.

* * *

Thomas James Oliver sighed. He didn't know what she was getting at. Idly he place his hand into his jeans and fingered a box that he forgotten to take out of his pants before joining the ex-Rangers on this trip. All, he knew was when he got back from this vacation he was going to propose to his girlfriend, Samantha Crane.

She was an exquisite woman. She had long silky black hair. Her blue eyes sparkled shades of green when she smiled. He loved her very much. Yet, since Kimberly had came back into his life- six months ago he felt an undeniable attraction to the former Pink Ranger. And, he really ought of thank Jason for bringing her back into his life again.

The only thing that had got to him was how sad she always looked when he was around. It was like someone had drained her life away and left a bitter woman. But, thinking back to when he had come out to Florida years ago she was sure of herself. So what had changed?

He had begun dating the blond Australian woman named Katherine Hillard. Now soon to be Katherine Hillard- Scott. Tommy could only thank the woman for mending his heart. Sometime before they had broken up he had found out that Katherine and Kimberly were best friends. They had put the past behind them, and Katherine was seeing her at least once a week- with Trini and Aisha.

But, he knew time made people change. The only thing he knew was his love for Kimberly never burned out. And, yet she had pushed him away. She had told him the real reason she wanted to split, and he was angry at her. Not because of the letter; but the way she presented it to him. She should have at least talk to him.

Maybe that's why she stopped communicating with him. He knew she still had communicated with the others-- sometimes. Jason mostly. In fact, when she came back during the Divatox incident he thought she and Jason were dating. But, he never had the chance to ask her because she slipped away from him. And, he had asked Jason, but he had laughed and denied it.

And, now five years later she couldn't bear to look at him the way friends do. He was worried about her. They all were. Maybe this was a mistake. Him coming out her to actually talk to her. To find out if they could ever be again. Shaking, his head he went back inside and dodged his friends questions about the whereabouts of the one Kimberly Ann Hart.

_This was all a dream. A real bad dream_, he thought to no one in particular. He wanted her, and yet he was suppose to have eyes for his soon to be fiancée. Laying on the bed in a room he shared with Jason and Zack two years ago he closed his eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks. He was lost, and the only way to find himself was through her. But, she didn't want anything to do with him. Not then and definitely not now.

A knock made him sit up. He wiped his tears away. He knew who was on the other side of the door. And, he be damned if his best friend was going to see him cry. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Bro, you all right?" Jason asked, walking into the room.

"By all right you mean..." Tommy had begun.

"You looked upset when you came in here. Where's Kim? She hasn't came back yet. No wait scratched that. She _left_. Don't tell me it's because of you Tommy." Jason said seriously.

Tommy looked at him. Kimberly left this joyous occasion? But why? Christmas was always her favorite time of year. Something didn't sit well with him and he knew it. Looking back over the months he spent with Kimberly he couldn't find out what was wrong. Yet, somehow he knew she took the easy route again-- she_ ran_.

"Jason, we have our own lives now. I'm about to ask my girlfriend to marry me," Tommy said silently.

Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear this tonight. This was Christmas Eve. Kimberly had told him and Trini what had happened five years ago and she was sorry about it. She had changed. The outgoing girl was now silent and more reserved. She wasn't eating right. Jason had force her to move back to California when they had found her.

"That's great Tommy. Are you _**ever**_ going to introduce us? I'm _**sure**_ Kim would be happy to hear that." Jason said sarcastically throwing his hands up into the air.

Tommy was taken aback. He watched his best friend pace for a minute before he turned away from him.

"She all ready knows," Tommy whispered.

* * *

Jason had caught it, and shook his head sadly so thats what she meant. While Tommy and Kimberly were outside the cabin Trini, Katherine and Aisha told the others about Kimberly's odd behavior. It all had made sense to him. She didn't want to come here. She didn't want to see Tommy. And, yet she had. All thanks to him. Jason started to look guilty. He didn't even bother to look at Tommy as he stormed out of the room. 

When Jason entered the living room five faces were starring at him. Katherine wanted so much to go over to him and hug him, but she knew better. Trini and Billy exchanged looks. Rocky stood and pulled his counterpart into a hug. No one spoke for at least five minutes. Or when a door _slammed_. He held onto Rocky for a moment silently thanking the man. He felt as he needed support. Especially if he was going to relay the message Tommy had given him.

"He's getting married." Jason said looking at the floor.

Gasped were heard all around the room. Each person waiting for Jason to continue. Shaking, his head he did.

"And, Kim knows."

* * *

Kimberly sat in her cold apartment, alone. She had arrived home late last night. She had figured no one had seemed to care that she left or why she left. Her heart had broke when he told her the news, and he seemed really happy. She pretended to be happy for him. But, really she died inside. She sighed as she turned on the stereo. 

Looking around she knew that she was all alone again for Christmas. She had begun hating the holiday for about two years now. Sitting on the couch she starred at the window and watched families spoiled their children with Christmas tidings of joy and love. Things that she could never possessed-- or to put it another way things she had possessed at one point in time, but gave them up.

She supposed that this was how it was going to be today. Jealousy burned in her heart. It seemed everyone of her friends would be like those families she watched through her apartment window. And her? She was left alone. _Never to be used_, she thought idly.

Yet, someone had knocked her apartment door. Rolling her eyes she walked over towards her door and looked through the peep hole. The man who was on the other side of her door was none other than Tommy Oliver. She wouldn't let him in here today. Her heart wouldn't allow her.

"Come on Kim! I know your in there," he said.

She breathed in deeply. So what if he knew she was in her small apartment. Nothing had change between them in the last six months. Yet, everything had. They were best friends since she came back to California. Before then they were strangers on the same planet called Earth.

"Kim it's Christmas. Don't tell me you plan on spending it alone?" he asked her.

That statement made her mad. What was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he suppose to be in Lake Tahoe in the cabin like mansion Jason and Trini rented out for Christmas? Couldn't he just go to Miss. Crane... _Funny... I never noticed that before now. He's marrying someone whose last name is suppose to be my animal spirit._

She then opened the door and starred at him coldly. Her blood boiled. She was upset, and he never knew. He couldn't guessed he just walked into the lion's den or the Crane's den so to speak. She watched him closely, as he fidgeted in his spot.

"Hello Thomas." she spat coldly at him.

Somewhere in his mind warning bells had gone off, but he didn't realize it as he drank in her appearance-- she was wearing a navy blue skirt and a green blouse he remembered from yesteryear. Actually he was surprised it still fit. On the front of the shirt had an imprint of the Green Ranger. Closing his eyes he remembered what it was like to fight beside her as the Green Ranger and then the White Ranger with his trusty sword-- Saba.

"Thomas is there a reason why your gawking at me?" she asked him, folding her arms.

Flinching, Tommy looked away. He didn't know what to say. He was still trying to figure out why she was defensive all of a sudden. He had told her about the woman in his life, the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And, what made matters worse he had asked her to come pick out a ring for his bride to be.

"Look Kim I know your mad at me. But, please understand..." this was harder then it was.

Rolling her eyes, Kimberly Ann Hart had finally got fed up. This man was so clueless. She silently cursed the day she fell in love with this man, who at the time was a teenager. They had met at a Karate tournament in high school. He had fought Jason impressively and the match had come out to a tie. She felt her heart tug at the man she loved for eight years. Slamming the door she leaned against it, and let the tears flow down her face.

* * *

On the other side of the apartment door Tommy stood in shock. He never expected her to slam the door in his face. Then again, he wasn't expecting much. Adam and Tanya had arrived last night and heard about Tommy's secret upon entering the cabin. How can they not hear it? Hell, he even heard them. Jason and Rocky had even asked him to leave because they didn't want to spend Christmas with him. 

Upon, arriving home he thought about his options. He could just forget it and take the job with Dr. Anton this coming summer, marry Miss Samantha Crane, and become a stranger to the Ex-Rangers. Meaning he'll only have to rely on Hayley-- a friend from college. Or he could try to patch things up with Kimberly. Choosing the latter he felt like a fool for doing so.

He was determined to spend this Christmas with Kimberly, and no one could say otherwise. He known from Jason that she hadn't had a Christmas since she had visit Angel Grove all those years ago. He then heard his cellphone rang, as he pressed on Kimberly's apartment door. He wasn't ready to face the person who was calling. Unbeknown to him Kimberly had listened to his conversation.

"Hello?" he asked flipping his phone open and pulling it towards his ear.

"_Hi Tommy! How's your Christmas so far?_" a woman asked him.

In the bottom of his stomach he felt nauseous. He knew it was Samantha. He didn't want to talk to her right now. And, he heard sobs coming from behind him. Kimberly was crying. Why though? Did she still...? It was too late though. They both knew that.

"It's great. The guys and I are going to play some tackle football," Tommy lied.

The woman on the phone giggled. He didn't want to tell her where he was. Then fell silent. Tommy was still listening to Kimberly's raw cries. His heart begun to sink deeper in the pit of his stomach. Sighing, he looked at his watch.

"Listen Sam. I'm going to head out of here early. What do you say about having dinner at my place?" he asked.

The woman on the phone eagerly replied, "_Sure_."

Hanging up he pulled out the box that had held a ring inside and quickly found an abandon receipt in his pocket. He wanted to do something special for Kimberly. After all it was Christmas. Writing a few words on the back of the receipt then knocking her door one last time he placed the box on the floor. Then, hurried out of the building.

He figured tonight he would get his life back. In the back of his mind he knew he had been unhappy with Samantha. He wasn't going to do anything about it though. But, seeing how upset the ex-Rangers were-- especially Katherine made him think twice about his decision. Sure, he wanted a happy ending with Samantha, but truth be told he never felt alive with her around. It was always Kimberly. And, it'll always be her.

* * *

Kimberly had opened the door and gasped. She wasn't expecting anything from this man. And, yet instantly she recognized what it was. _This is that engagement ring we picked out for her! _She angrily thought. Picking up the box and watching the receipt fall to the floor. She starred at it, picked up the receipt, then closed the door and trudged back to her spot in the sofa. 

She looked at the receipt finding only three words and a time and place. Frowning she wondered what in he world he was up too. She was unhappy, and watching him marry another woman would break her precious heart even more. She wondered if she should comply with the small demand. It was Christmas after all.

_**I love you**_

_**The Cabin 8PM**_

Looking down on the receipt she sighed and got up to call him. She wanted to know if this was legit or if he was pulling the strings on her broken heart. Picking up her phone that was in the cradle she dialed a number she knew so well.

"_Hello?_" he asked, curious.

Kimberly smiled. She guessed that he never had bother to check the Caller ID on his cellphone.

"Hello Thomas," she said carefully.

She could feel him smile. She looked over to the box. And, down to the receipt.

"_Kim stop calling me that._" he told her softy.

"Then why are you giving me your girlfriend's engagement ring?" she asked him sternly, walking over towards the box.

Tommy could only chuckle. "_I'm going to guess you haven't opened it yet_."

"Why? What are you getting at Mr. Oliver?" she asked coldly.

"_I'll tell you later,_" then she could hear the door bell ring and cursed under her breathe.

Samantha. Tears threaten to fall. He was definitely pulling the strings of her broken heart. The one which hadn't healed since she wrote the letter. She hung up the phone not bothering to hear him say good bye. Looking at the box she cried harder.

* * *

Hours passed and Kimberly had fallen asleep on the couch. That is until she heard a knock on her door. Grumbling, she got up and walked over towards the door and looked through the peep hole. She smiled and opened the door. 

There was Tommy in a suit. He never looked more handsome to her in his entire life. And, in his arms he held a single rose. He held it out to her. She felt her heart skipped a beat and she scolded her heart while watching the man who held onto her heart years ago.

"Tommy... Why are you here? I mean, I was going to go..." a lie they both knew.

"Right Kim. Did you open the box yet?" he asked her walking over to the couch.

She closed the door silently. She wasn't mad at him anymore. How could she be? She loved this man since forever. And, it would continued that way. It wouldn't matter if he married someone else-- she felt that she had always had his heart. Walking over towards him she smiled.

And, yet he frowned. Not only did she not opened his box, she wasn't in the spirit of Christmas. He quickly devised a plan on the spot. Being the leader of the Power Rangers sure did had it's advantages. Jason had known this as well. He pulled her close to him. He wanted to be near her, and forget today. He had of course just broke it off with Samantha, because he knew who his heart belong to. Who it always belonged to.

She sadly smiled as she was pulled into his embrace. She missed this. She never did realize how perfect she was in his arms. That was something that she loved. Closing her eyes she felt his fingers in her own hair. She smiled to herself then looked at him.

"Tommy?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

She sat up and tried to pace away from him, but he held onto her hands firmly. She tried to pull away again, without such luck.

"Shouldn't you be with _her_?" she asked, confused.

He closed his eyes. Kimberly thought he was going to yell at her or yet leave her, but he stayed there pulling her into his lap. He then tilted her chin toward his own face. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. Hell, if Jason and Rocky knew they'd be ecstatic and then slapped him for playing with the Pink Ranger's heart.

"Kim... I realized something lately. Although I know it's probably a little too late..."

Kimberly wouldn't hear the end of it. She pulled on his tie, and brought his face to hers. He was surprised at this action.

"...I don't even-"

And, she kissed him, showing him through the kiss how much passion and love she had in her body. And, still did. The whole world had melted away. And, when she broke the kiss she looked around. This man was all she needed. The apartment even though homey had lacked her personal Christmas touch. She thought she lost this man forever.

"Tommy what's in the box?" she asked sheepishly.

He chuckled as he handed her the box. She starred at it for a minute, still curious at what was in the box even though she knew what it was. She opened the box and gasped. The ring was different then the one that they had picked out.

"But how?" she asked.

Her mind was reeling. The rock was a silver white diamond, and it was fourteen karts. The band was gold with pink specks.

"I still have the ring we bought Kim. And, this one..."

He couldn't tell her. Tears begun to form in his eyes. Five no six years ago he had bought a ring-- for her. He was going to fly down to Florida and present this to her. He was going to asked her to be his wife. And, he kept the ring all these years to remind him of what they had and shared. But, now that all changed.

"Tommy?" she asked watching him silently.

He smiled at her, took the box from he, and fingered the ring. He wasn't ready to deal with this. And, yet he was. Kimberly watched him as he stood up and faced her. He smiled nervously, and swallowed hard. He wasn't ready for another girlfriend, but he knew what he had to do.

"Kim... I bought this before the letter. I was going to ask you to marry me. And, I know I would be a fool now if I did. I don't know if we are compatible anymore. But, I would love to try. With this ring I would promise you my heart and love. I know were meant for each other, just please Beautiful let me prove it to you."

Kimberly had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what did it, but knew she love this man more then she did a minute ago.

"Kim?" he asked.

"You really mean it Tommy? I mean.. You still love me after all that's happened in our lives?" she asked amazed.

He nodded. No one in this world or universe could take her away. He would fight as hard enough as the Green Ranger, White Ranger and Red Turbo Ranger combined. He loved this woman more than life itself.

"Yes, Beautiful. More than life itself," he murmured loud enough for her to hear.

A squeal escaped from her lips as she tackled him. She looked into his eyes and knew at that moment they would be together forever. And, she could live with that.

"Merry Christmas Kim," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug-- his strong arms protecting her.

"Merry Christmas Handsome," she murmured as she pulled on his tie once more kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R! **

**End. **

**Something that I started working on at three am in the morning. Enjoy! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**-Ace.**

* * *


End file.
